iHogwarts
by InvisibleNinja411
Summary: Dear Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, and Fredward Benson. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....When the iCarly gang heads to Hogwarts, what could possibly happen?
1. iHaveBeenAccepted

A/N: Ok, I just smushed my two favorite fandoms!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I can dream though) and I don't own iCarly (but I wish I owned Freddie ;) )

* * *

Spencer Shay groaned as he looked into his mail slot. Inside was the letter he had been wishing would never come. On a small parchment envelope was written:  
Ms. Carly Annabelle Shay  
Bushwell Plaza, Seattle WA  
America  
Room Under the Attic

He slowly tread up the stairs, dreading what would come. As he got up to the door leading to his sister's bedroom, he knocked softly. "Carls?" he asked.

She opened the door, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk," Spencer said, sighing, gesturing for Carly to walk downstairs.

Obliging, she walked downstairs and sat on the couch in their living room. "What?" she asked him when he joined her.

"Carly, well, remember when you were 7 and you jumped off that swing?" Spencer asked tentatively.

"Yeah..." she said slowly.

"Well, you flew for a split second," he told her shortly.

"Come on Spence, that was the WIND," Carly said laughing.

"Carly, we're magic," Spencer said bluntly.

"What do you MEAN by 'magic' Spencer?" Carly asked, a faint smile on her face.

"As in witches and warlocks," Spencer said shortly.

"Hahaha, very funny Spencer, nice try," Carly says laughing.

"Stay here," Spencer said, running out of the room.

As he ran into his room, he rummaged under his mattress, his fingers closing on a wooden dowel he hadn't touched for ages.

"Carly, this is my wand," he told the girl.

"Prove you can do magic," she told him defiantly.

Spencer closed his eyes and pictured the happiest moment possible. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed.

A silvery ostrich burst from the tip of his wand. It emitted a creepy glow before fading leaving a silver wisp.

Carly looked shocked. "Why are you telling me now?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Because, you have to go to wizarding school," Spencer said.

Without another word he handed her the envolope. As she read, her eyes grew wider and wider. "No, I can't! I canNOT leave Sam and Freddie!" she yelled, throwing the parchment down.

"No problem, they're going with," Spencer said nonchalantly.

"What??? How??" Carly asked incredulously.

"Sit down kiddo, it's a long story," Spencer sighed.

Carly sat down, an unsure expression etched on her face. "Ok, around the time I was at Hogwarts- the school you're going to be attending- there was a boy named Harry Potter."

Carly nearly burst into laughter at the name. "It's not funny," Spencer said, slightly affronted. "Anyways, there was a dark, evil wizard on the loose, and on the run. His name was Lord Voldemort. He had one ultimatum. Killing Harry. One October, when Harry was 1, Voldemort tried to kill Harry. His mother sacrificed herself for him, pleading Voldemort, but it was no use. However, when the Dark Lord turned his wand on Harry, he tried to do away with the boy. But it was no good. The power of love destroyed the infamous wizard. So, one night, I was in my 6th year, Lord Voldemort attacked the school, he had returned. Harry was searching for something no one was sure of. His best friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry ended up sacrificing himself."

Carly gasped. "But it wasn't for the bad side. Harry was protected by his mom's love. When he died for the rest of the people fighting, he gave them the same protection. He came back, surprisingly and fought. And he won. He lived his life, and he has children, a bit younger than yourself. However, you are distantly related to him."

"How?"

"He is your, uncle and Freddie's cousin twice removed," Spencer replied.

Carly gaped at her brother. "So now Freddie CAN'T have a crush on me!" she cried joyously.

Spencer grinned. "Freddie must have gotten his letter today as well," he said as an afterthought.

"What about Sam?" Carly inquired.

"She is distantly related the the Malfoy's, who were previous Death Eaters, well, Lord Voldemort followers."

At the look of shock on his sister's face, he was quick to add, "But they're not anymore, he is dead, gone, vamoose."

"Does she have her letter yet?" Carly asked.

"Most likely."

Carly sunk to the couch. "This going to take some getting used to," she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	2. iGoToWhere?

A/N: Carly, Sam, and Freddie take a trip to Diagon Alley to prepare themselves.

Disclaimer: Don't own yet (my plan to dominate the earth is a bit delayed)

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!!! Your encouragement is great!

PS- I know Spencer is OOC, but the story doesn't work otherwise.

* * *

iGoToWhere?

Carly yawned as she woke up, prodding the stirring blond next to her. "Sam, Sam, we have to go to Diagon Alley today," she said, shaking her best friend.

"What, no, no officer, I did NOT steal the ham," Sam muttered tossing and turning.

Carly sighed and stood up. Then she smirked. "SAM! WE'RE HAVING HAM FOR BREAKFAST, BUT I GUESS WE CAN GIVE IT ALL TO FREDDIE!" she shouted.

Sam woke up immediately. "I'm game for the meat," she said eagerly, looking around.

"Knew that would work," Carly said, pulling her friend by the hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, Carls!" Sam winced as she goth er hair back, massaging her scalp.

"Come on, we have to go to that Diagon Alley place," Carly insisted.

"Ugh, either way it's still a school," Sam murmured to herself.

She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"Morning all," Freddie said walking into the Shay apartment.

"Ugh I'm eating Fredwad, can't you show your face to some other innocent girl?" Sam said in mock disgust.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, SO how are we gonna GET to London?" he inquired Carly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Hey SPENCER?" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley?"

"Apparation," he told her, combing knots out of his brown hair.

"Ah."

~3 HOURS LATER~

"What the-"

"Fuzz," Freddie said quickly as Sam opened her mouth.

They were standing in the middle of an alley that was full of stores and shops. "Ok guys, first let's go get your wands," Spencer said, shepherding the three to Ollivander's.

They walked in, and Mr. Ollivander popped up from behind the desk. "Ah yes, the Potter and Malfoy descendants," he said softly.

He strode up to Carly. "Which is your wand arm?" he asked her curtly.

"Uhm, well, I'm right-handed," she said timidly.

A mesuring tape appeared out of no where and started taking measurements of her arm. "Hm, yes, try this," Ollivander said, handing her a wand.

She gave it a flick, and a lamp exploded. Carly shrieked and dropped the wand on the desk. "Hm, no, doesn't work well, does it?"

He went into the back and returned with an armload of boxes. "Your cousin was a hard fit as well," he assured her.

After about a dozen more wands, Carly felt a connection with a wand that was 11 inches and consisted of holly and unicorn tail. "Ah, your cousin, Harry, his wand was holly, 11 inches and a phoenix feather."

Next it was Freddie's turn. He looked slightly ill as he held out his 'wand arm'. It took him less time to find a suitable wand (10 inches, dragon's heartstring and maple), and then it was Sam's turn. "Hm, Samantha Annelies Puckett, eh?" he asked her, as the tape measured her.

"Uh, yes sir," she stuttered.

Freddie was shocked. Sam never stuttered, but there was something about the silver eyes that made anyone feel a tad uncomfortable. "Ok Miss Puckett, let me see, your father had-"

"Excuse me, my FATHER?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is your father, right?" Ollivander asked, looking at Sam expectantly.

'WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Is your mother not Saralynn Amorrette Puckett?" he asked her.

"Uhm, yeah, but my father was Jeff Puckett, not 'Draco'," she said lookind at Ollivander like he was crazy.

"No, your mother married Draco before, as an arranged marriage in their 6th year. The plan was to reproduce Malfoy blood. You were born later, and then Saralynn divorced Malfoy, marrying Jeff and divorcing him as well," Ollivander explained.

"Uhm, yeah, what do you eat this morning? A big bowl of Crazy flakes? (A/N: I know it has been used, but it seems appropriate for Sam's attitude)" she asked him bewildered.

"No, it is the truth, and if you must know, you have a half brother; his name is Scorpius," Ollivander added as an afterthought.

They left Diagon Alley with school supplies and the necessities. Sam, however, was shocked beyond belief. "She'll come round," Carly assured Freddie as Sam stood there with the same shocked face she had for 4 hours.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

A/N: Well it was rushed, but I want to skip to the part where they actually ATTEND Hogwarts, so that's the theme of our next chapter. Oh, and a bonus question

Q: Is Scorpius the same age as Sam? If she was born in 1995, and the war ended in 1996, and the 19 Years Later Chapter starts in 2007, then are they the same age, if not what is the difference. first one who gets it will get a shout-out in the next chapter.


	3. iBoardTheHogwartsExpress

iBoardTheHogwartsExpress

A/N: Yep, toldya I was skipping ahead. Anyways, the answer to the question I asked is still open, I think I'll close it in the 5-6th chapter. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate this

* * *

"Ok, so we're supposed to be getting on at Platform 9 and 3/4," Carly announced to their friends as they walked around King's Cross with trolleys.

"Psh, there's a platform 9 and a platform 10, but no platform in between," Sam said scornfully.

"Well, we're supposed to be meeting a 'Harry Potter' here so I guess we wait," Carly said dutifully.

"Harry Potter?" a voice said from behind them.

The three whipped around to see a young boy of around 9 staring at them with blue-gray eyes to imitate Sam's. "Yeah, he's related to those two," Sam said to the boy.

"Oh," was all that he replied.

"I'm Samantha Puck- er well, I just found out this but I guess I'm Samantha Malfoy now. But only call me Sam unless you have the ER on speed dial," Sam said, holding out her hand.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, whatsit toya?" she asked, starting to crack her knuckles.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just-" the boy sighed.

"Just WHAT?" she asked him threateningly.

"He's my father," the boy whispered.

"Oh, so you must be Scorpion, or was it Scorpio," Sam said thoughtfully, shaking the little boy's hand.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he said in a slight pompous tone.

"Hyperion? Wow, I though Samantha was bad," Sam said scornfully.

"Hey," Scorpius said slightly affronted.

"It's the truth kid," Sam said patting the boy's head.

"Oh well, you should meet my, well, our daddy," Scorpius said, pulling her by the arm.

"Whattabout Harry?" Sam asked, scowling, releasing herself from the boys grip.

"Oh, alright, I'll bring dad to you," Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

Sam mimicked the boy's actions and waited by platforms 9 and 10. "Hello, you must be Carly, Samantha, and Fredward," a deeper voice said from behind them.

"Sam to you Scarhead," Sam said with a grimace, her eyes traveling to the stranger's forehead.

A thin, almost transparent lightning shaped scar was there, and you could *just* miss it. The stranger chuckled. "I'm Harry Potter, I believe I'm here to meet my cousin, and my nephew."

"That would be us," Carly said, indicating to her and Freddie.

"Ah, you must be Jonathan Benson's child," Harry said, shaking hands with Freddie.

"Yeah, was he your brother somehow?"

"Well, my cousin Dudley went undercover for a while during the second coming of Voldemort, I believe he went under the name of Jonathan Benson," Harry said with a faint smile.

"That makes sense.....it's creepy, but it's logical," Freddie said.

"Dad Dad, look, this girl says she's a Malfoy like us," Scorpius reappeared, tugging his father's arm.

Draco laughed and looked down at his son, when he got there, and he looked up, he saw Harry. "Oh, erm, hello Pot- I mean Harry," he said, his cheeks tinting.

"Draco," Harry said, nodding civilly.

"Dad, she says she's a _Malfoy _like us!" Scorpius shrieks, pointing at Sam.

"Wait, you can't possibly be-" he said, muttering, putting his hand on her cheek.

Sam didn't move away, but she said in a small whisper, "Saralynn Amorrete Puckett's child."

"Saralynn, ah, she was a beauty, a trait, to which I see, she passed onto you. Except for the eyes, you have, er, my eyes," he said softly.

Sam nodded. "How is Sara these days?" Draco asked.

"Uhm, she's on parole now," Sam said, blushing.

"Oh, she was quite the trouble-maker," Draco said laughing.

"Yep, and she tends to ignore me, but I'm OK with that," Sam said smiling.

"Well, we never really planned you," Draco said with a tentative smile.

"I figured that, I was born on a BUS," she said rolling her eyes.

"Really? I mean, Sara's only sent pictures once a year," Draco said in astonishment.

"Figures."

"Oh guys, sorry to break the reunion but I gotta get the kids on board," Harry said quickly.

He ushered the kids in a line. When Draco started to walk away, he called out, "Oh, and er- Draco, uhm, tomorrow night Ron and Hermione are coming 'round, you're welcome to join us if you want," Harry said, coughing awkwardly.

Draco smiled, "I would love to. Astoria, Scorpius and I will come around 6?"

"Perfect."

Harry smiled. "Ok guys, to get onto the platform, just run straight at the two walls."

Freddie opened his mouth. "Just trust me," Harry said quickly.

Sam went first, and she fearlessly ran towards the what seemed solid wall. Then, she disappeared.

Just like that.

Freddie, then Carly went next, all appearing on the other side where there was a huge crimson train.

"Holy fudge," Sam said in awe.

"Well, we gotta get you guys on board, so, if you please?" Harry said, pushinh Carly to the train's front door.

They all boarded, but right before, Sam heard a voice, "Oh, er, Samantha," Draco called out.

Sam turned around, "It's Sam, and what?"

"I'll write you."

Sam smiled faintly and turned back to Carly and Freddie. As they walked down the hall, they found the first empty compartment and got on quickly. "Sam, are you alright?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Yeah, just shocked," she sighed.

Carly smiled. "You do know Draco means well, right," she said, touching her friend's hand.

"Of course, but it takes me awhile before I'm adjusted to things. Like Freddie's face (A/N: Trying not to make Sam OOC)," she said laughing.

Freddie scowled. "Ugh, even at boarding school she's going to torture me," he said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of, how did you convince your mother that you'd be safe in a magic boarding school in Britain?" Carly inquired Freddie.

"Well, I told her I'd never take mother-son sewing class again if she wouldn't let me," Freddie said casually.

Sam sniggered, "Sewing?"

"Yeah, don't ask," Freddie said quickly.

They rode in silence for the next five minutes. "So, where are you going for Christmas, nub," Sam asked Freddie, pulling her beef jerky out of her pocket.

"Probably home, are you going to stay at Mr. Malfoy's?" Freddie asked her.

Sam was silent. "I don't know, maybe it's time I get to know my real father," she said thoughtfully.

Carly smiled approvingly. "But enough of the seriousness! We're off to learn MAGIC, comeone, have some jerky," Sam said offering her food to Freddie.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Sam gives away meat," he said in awe, taking some.

"Don't get use to it Frederly," she warned, snatching back her food.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, I'm going to summer camp for 9 days (I'll be back August 3rd) so I can't update, and this is why I'm cutting this one shorter than I'd have liked. The second part of the train trip and their arrival is in the next chapter, so wait for it!


	4. iLikeThis

iLikeThis

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack

Disclaimer: Psh, If I owned either I'd be rolling in money laughing like an idiot.

* * *

Sam, Carly and Freddie were all EXTREMELY anxious to get to Hogwarts. Sam didn't say anything for half of the ride. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" Freddie asked them.

"I don't know," Sam said carelessly, staring out the window.

"Ravenclaw," Carly said frowning, staring at her nails.

Freddie sat in silence with them for the rest of the ride. When they finally got there, they all scurried off the train, seeking their next means of transportation. "All righ' firs' years follow meh," a deep, gravelly voice said.

Carly shrieked when she turned around, Freddie, looking for the cause turned as well with Sam. Staring at them was a huge man no shorter than 7 feet. "W-w-where do we go?" Carly asked him.

The giant smiled kindly. "Down by the boats, and don' be frightened, I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts," he told her, patting her shoulder (resulting in her knees buckling).

Steadying Carly, the three set off, following the others. What they found was a crew of boats, and a lot of them. Apparently they had to sail across the spacious lake to get to the school. "Two ter a boat please," Hagrid called.

"I'll go with Freddork Carls," Sam said, pulling the boy into a boat.

Freddie protested indignantly. "Oh shuttup dork, we're almost at the castle," Sam snapped out of nervousness.

Freddie grumbled in response and they rode in silence. As they climbed out of the boats, a magnificent castle stood before them, listening and shining with a warm, welcoming air. "Wow," Sam said breathing softly.

"All righ' now it's time for the Sorting Ceremony," Hagrid called out, shepherding all the kids into the huge castle.

A stern looking woman greeted them in the Entrance Hall. "All of you line up alphabetically, and on my cue, we will enter the Great Hall and when your name is called out you shall put on the Sorting Hat. When you have been Sorted,you join your fellow housemates," she said before walking away brusquely.

Sam neared towards the back with Carly while Freddie went towards the front. A small boy with a camera shocked Freddie off gaurd by taking a picture of him. "Hi, I'm Colin Creevy," he said eagerly, sticking out his hand.

"Freddie Benson," Freddie replied, shaking the outstretched hand.

The two talked until a kid stepped right in between them. "Excuse me, I was talking to Colin," Freddie said, giving the boy a rude look.

"Too bad, I guess you're stuck with me," the boy sneered.

Freddie turned around and stood there stiffly.

"Alright first years, follow me," the lady said reappearing.

The line was ushered into a big hall. Everyone gasped as they stared up at the ceiling, which was apparently bewitched to look like the sky. There were 4 tables with students, and one long table which was apparently reserved for staff. 4 banners were hung, with the colors for each house. On the stage in front of a podium was a stool with a battered and worn old hat. As the first years lined up, all were nervous about the Sorting that was about to begin. "Aarons, Jesse," McGonagall called out.

A small little boy scurried up to the stool and placed the hat on his head gingerly. "HUFFLEPUFF," the hat roared.

A table cheered as Jesse scurried off o to join his housemates.

A couple dozen people later and it was Freddie's turn. "Benson, Fredward," McGonagall said.

A few people snickered, and Freddie's ear tips turned scarlet. He went up and put the hat on his head. "Hmmm, brains, courage, and what's this? Rebellious at times...hmmm....but where to put you.......SLYTHERIN," the hat cried on it's final decision.

Freddie's eyes were as wide as saucers as he joined the silver and green table. After a couple of more sortings, it was Sam's turn. "Hm....no doubt, SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted.

Sam smirked and joined Freddie. After a long time, it was Carly's turn. Nervously, she placed the hat on her brunette head. "Hm, smart, kind, loyal, HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

Carly looked slightly crestfallen as she joined the table across the room from her two best friends. The Headmaster stood up. "Now, let us enjoy our wonderful feast," McGonagall said brusquely.

As food filled the plates, Sam and Freddie filled theirs in silence. "Now whose homework will I copy off?" Sam muttered, looking sad as she glanced at Carly who was laughing with another first year.

Freddie tentatively patted Sam on the back,"We might have joint classes," he said to her hopefully.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Yeah, maybe."

Freddie reciprocated, and the two friends ate in silence. After the feast, and a lengthy speech from Professor McGonagall, Sam and Freddie trudged down to the dungeons, found their dorms, and crashed almost immediately.

~THE FOLLOWING DAY~

Sam and Freddie trudged down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and caught a glimpse of Carly in a pack of Hufflepuffs. Sighing she walked past them unnoticed before reaching the tall, magnificent doors that led to the Great Hall.

After a satisfying breakfast, Freddie heads towards Transfiguration while Sam heads for Herbology. She never thought she would ever be scared of a school. She stumbled her way around before bumping into a small boy with black hair. "Move it runt," she growled glaring at him.

He gave her a reproachful look, "Sorry, I'm Albus, by the way, Albus Potter," he said introducing himself reluctantly.

"Yeah, well I really could care- wait did you say Potter?"she asked him

"Yeah why?" he replied scowling at her.

"I know your dad, he's my one friend's cousin and my other friend's uncle," she said criticizing the boy before her.

Sam thought all Potter's would land in Gryffindor, but this one was wearing green just like herself.

The boy made a small 'o' with his mouth, "So you're Sam Puckett right?" he asked her.

"You got it kid, well I guess it could be Sam Malfoy now, but I like it better as Puckett," she said.

"Well, where are you headed?" he asked her.

"Herbology," she said with a sigh.

He smiled, "Same here, come with me," he said, leading off.

Sam followed him as he made quick steady strides. "Hey, Albus, I thought all Potter's are in Gryffindor," she asked him as they hurried across the courtyard.

He looked slightly embarrassed, "Well, my brother James is, but I'm the odd one out, I think Lily's going to be a Gryffindor too, but Dad said it didn't matter where I was sorted, but I still feel weird being in Slytherin."

She patted him sympathetically on the back, "Ah, well two days ago I realized I had a wizard father and a half brother," she told him "and that was REALLY surprising."

He chuckled, "Yeah, Scorpius is about my sister's age, and she'll be going to Hogwarts next year. My father and your's have some sort of rivalry happening, but I think their trying to smooth it over since Voldemort was defeated.

"Wow, ok, didn't need that much info, but hey, that's why I don't pay attention in class right?" she said jovially.

He chuckled slightly as they entered the greenhouses.

Sam's mind was whirling as she entered the greenhouse, 'you know, I think I like this,' she said to herself with a faint smile.

* * *

A/N: Well I'm SO sorry this didn't get out a lot sooner than I wished, I had writer's block, and I have a LOT of extra-curricular, but I finally got it done! I KNOW the dates are messed up I might have to relist this as an AU story, but go along with it please! Thanks to ALL my wonderful reviewers, you rock!


	5. iChristmas Part I

A/N: MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR APOLOGIES! I do realize it has been over a YEAR since I've updated this! I am sincerely sorry, but life kept getting in the way! Please, enjoy this extra long chapter of iHogwarts. I know I've skipped over a few months but I'll try to fill in the plot gaps

* * *

iChristmas Part I

Carly, Freddie and Sam quickly became adjusted to Hogwarts, and spent the next months focusing on school work and social interaction. Surprisingly, Sam was doing exceptionally well in all her classes and only received detention a total of eight times, mainly for missing assignments. Carly, however, was thriving well, making new ones and still keeping her old. Freddie was faring quite well, but kept to himself a bit more than he used to. It was unlike him, however, to neglect his friends. Sam noticed a few weeks into October that the tech geek started to drift off. Brushing it off as nothing, she continued her life.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas.

Seeing as going ALL the way to America for Christmas holidays would be rather difficult, as some of the old friends they had left behind would have many questions, the clan was welcomed into the Potter household with warmth and grace. However, Sam was invited to spend the hols with her 'father.' She eliminated an obvious dilemma by splitting her break. One week with Draco, and the with her friends. Freddie was reluctant to go to the Potter's, but after a few days, caved. The three were all extremely excited, especially Carly. She missed her old friends like crazy and couldn't wait to spend an entire week together, just like old times.

Or so she thought.

The train ride that took them back to King's Cross was painfully awkward as Carly sat across from Sam and Freddie. It wasn't in the beginning, as Sam and Carly spent much time chit chatting and gossiping lightly. However, after an hour, it got quiet, and Freddie had hardly said a single word. "Freddie," Carly said in her sickly sweet voice.

Freddie lifted his head. His brown hair grew out unruly. Peering at her from beneath her fringe, his eyes were questioning. She took this as a sign to continue. Clearing her throat, she asked him a question that's been on ALL of their minds. "Freddie...are you alright?"

He cracked a tiny smile, " 'm fine Carls, don't worry," he said, sitting up to prove his point.

Carly looked at him suspiciously, but he kept his chin high. "Okay..." she said, believing him at last.

During that time, Sam slouched down and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Carly, resigned, chose to look out the window.

The ride was spent in absolute silence. Sam remained in her daydream trance, and Freddie remained broody and mysterious. Carly just didn't know why everything had changed.

They arrived at King's Cross precisely on time. They met Harry in a secluded corner where no one could tell. Each gave Harry a half-hearted smile. He took it without question, and they all held hands before Harry turned on the spot.

The group appeared in front of a decently sized building. Harry led them through the front door, revealing a normal, modern styled house. "Ginny," he called loudly.

Within seconds, a woman with red hair appeared in the front hall. She smiled at the sight of the three teens. "Hello!" she exclaimed, ushering them into the spacious front room.

Standing awkwardly, Sam, Carly, and Freddie watched interestedly as a small enchanted butterfly fluttered around them. Lily, who they just noticed, piped up. "Her name is Charlotte."

Sam smiled, surprising the other two. "How old is she?" she asked.

Lily beamed. "Three years," she answered proudly.

Freddie was astonished. This was the girl who has been giving him wedgies for the past nine years? He shook his head, amazed at the sudden change. Suddenly, a throat was cleared, causing the three of them to look up. Harry stoop before them, a grin plastered across his face. "Guys, we're spending Christmas at the Weasley's," he announced happily.

Lily shrieked with joy, and Sam and Carly tried to smile. Freddie kept his indifferent face.

Sam noticed Freddie, of course. She wondered why on earth he was becoming so melancholic. Unlike Carly, she saw Freddie daily, and noticed the gradual change. She didn't know how to react, of course, so she chose to ignore it until the most urgent moment possible.

Which turned out to be when Carly went to take a bathroom break.

Freddie slouched lower into the couch cushions, looking despondent. Sam warily approached him, sitting by his side. "Freddork..uhm...are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

He glared at her, astonishing her as well. "Why would you care?" he snarled.

Sam rolled her eyes, biting her lip. Sighing, she said "Because I care about you."

Freddie looked shocked and slightly angry. "Oh sure, after a good five or six years of abuse, you FINALLY care?" he asked, smiling in a sadistic manner.

Sam was actually frightened at this point. Freddie had never been so uncouth and... expression-able before. She slid away slightly before starting her next attempt to crack her friend. "Look, Fredwa-Freddie, I KNOW there's something up, and I KNOW there's something wrong, so unless you want me to talk to Carly about it...you better spill," she threatened lightly, but in all seriousness.

Freddie's scowl got darker. "Sam, it's not even any of your business, so I wouldn't worry. Just keep flirting with Potter and you'll forget about me in no time," he said, gritting his teeth together.

Sam stared at him, mouth agape. "You think I like _Albus_?" she asked incredulously.

Freddie didn't reply but merely turned his glare elsewhere. The two sat in silence for a good twenty minutes before the entire Potter clan clambered into the front room. Harry, taking the lead, scooped up some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Weasley Residence," he said clearly, before dispersing in a green flame.

Everyone followed suit, even Lily, clinging to Ginny's cloak. Freddie was the last one in, and with one last dark look, he was headed in the same direction as everyone else.

Falling sloppily onto the Weasley carpet, he noticed everyone else already joining in the festive. Sam donned a pair of reindeer ears and Carly had a Santa hat. Grudgingly, Freddie took the elf hat from Hugo Weasley and placed it on his head. Freddie never hated Christmas before, but this time was different.

He didn't even know why he changed so suddenly. Was it the nightmares he suffered? or the haunting voices echoing of his mother's disappointment. He was clueless.

Carly was a bit worried. She was scared being in a different house than her friends would make them grow apart, and only part of her suspicions were confirmed. Sam was happier than ever, and actually managed not to get a detention yet. She knew her friend was merely plotting, but she couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't Sam unless something blew up.

Freddie, however, was the worry. Distant and withdrawn, he had hardly spoke four sentences to her.

Four whole sentences at least.

As Carly glanced at him from the corner, she continued her animated conversation with Teddy Lupin, vowing to get to the bottom of Freddie's problem before the end of break.


End file.
